Contemplating Stuff
by Rhonen
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the family from contemplating reiko found themselves in the neihboorhood of Johnny c? Me neither. Fiction rating high, for want of freedom in my writing. Please be kind.
1. The Madness Begins

Alright, let's start out with the fact that I do not own any of Mr. Jhonen's characters, nor am I the creator of Contemplating Reiko. This story is basically supposed to be about what it would be like of the family from Contemplating Reiko found themselves moving into Mr. Vasques' world, namely into Johnny The Homicidal Maniacs neighborhood. Also, for the sake of argument, it is set the same time period as Invader Zims. Reiko is now 8 years of age. Trust me, this seemed like a good idea at the time. So, without further ramblings, enjoy.

"Come on Todd, It'll be fun, you'll see!!!"Said Pepito, dangling a rope in front of the almost consistently scared little boy.

"I don't know Pepito, are you sure this will be okay?"

"Of course it will," the dark horned boy replied, jiggling the rope with insistence "It's what they're here for."

"Well, what do you think about all this Shmee?"

Squee held his favorite pet bear up to his ear. "Uh huh, well, I suppose, as long as they deserve it. All right Pepy, give me the rope."

Grasping the rope firmly in his little hands, he gave a huge tug. A trap door in the ceiling above them gave out, and a great torrent of souls began to fall from the ceiling, tumbling down, and shrieking in agony as they fell into the burning pit below them.

"See, I told you it would be fun, and now the house will be warm all day today."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm just not used to sending the souls of the damned to their dooms so that a family of three can save on their central heating."

"Yeah, and it's also good for reducing stress." the young antichrist smiled evilly as he gave the rope another pull.

"PEPITO!!!" A voice boomed from overhead, causing Todd to jump three feet in the air.

"Uh oh, dads home from work. Better get upstairs; he doesn't like people in his basement"

Hurrying upstairs, they saw Pepito's father, Señor Diablo pacing, or rather gliding, back and forth franticly, trying to straighten up the living room.

"I tell you, ever since your mother got that real estate job, our own house has been in shambles. Pepito why aren't your chores done! The house is a mess, and we have guests coming soon!"

"Wait, what guests?" asked Pepito, a confused look on his demon face.

"You know, the representative from Japan." Pepito looked at him blankly.

"Oh come on, we've talked about this! If your not going to pay attention when we talk, how can I trust you to help me tear apart the mortal plane? Now, I've already told you, Mr. Mouryou is a very important business client, not just because of his influence over the oni, not just because of his influence over the yakuza, but because he is one of the nine princes of darkness wielding great power and are foretold to bring about the Apocalypse, whose ranks include Jhonen Vasquez, Ozzy Osbourne and Mr. Rogers to name a few!!!So yeah. It's pretty important that this deal goes well and your not helping with…Wait, what is he doing here?" Satan said, pointing at Squee, noticing him for the first time.

"Squee's parent were going to commit him to a psych ward where they where going to cut out a peice of his brain. His next door neighbor helped him escape. He ran here first thing. We've been playing here since."

"You boys haven't been in my basement have you?" He asked quickly, eyes narrowing.

"No, sir" said Squee a little too quickly.

"Really now…," he said, unconvinced "Well, no time to talk about that now, I'm expecting a call from him any minute…" Just then the white phone in the kitchen started to ring. "Well, speak of the me, that's got to be him."

Gliding after the ringing noise, he swept the phone up in his clawed hand. "Hello…yes… uh huh… that many yaks huh… yeah, that shouldn't be a problem, he has a friend over anyway….Alright looking forward to seeing you too…Alright, bye." He turned toward the boys. "Alright guys, here's the deal. Mr. Mouryou was not able to find a babysitter for his youngest daughter, and is taking her with him. You are to keep her entertained in your room, while me and Mr. Mouryou talk. Is that understood?"

"Yes father" replied Pepito, looking a little upset.

"Good, then we will be excpecting them shortly." He turned back to continue cleaning the sitting room.

"Come on, Todd, lets go." Pepito said frowning.

"Whats the problem Pepy?"Squee asked, noticing the lethargy suddenly taking the young antichrist.

"Theirs no problem, its just that I don't know that many girls, and I haven't met any I like as a person. All they care about is how they look, or who likes them, and really stupid things like that. I guess the horns can put them off of me though." he sighed, took a seat on the stairs, and put his head against the banister. "They can be so superficial, that's all…Not only that, but its his youngest daughter, and well probably have to put up with a drooling toddler for hours." He sat their for a moment, and said "Well, I suppose its not the worst thing in the world, and dad did say if I listened, I could help him with his work."

Squee secretly agreed with his friends assessments on girls for the most part, but was not entirely certain if this view was entirely true, Squee knew better than to generalize, despite its incredible accuracy

"I suppose well have to just wait and see…" Squee said wearily.


	2. The Arrival

Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for all the lovely reviews I haven't received yet (or really haven't earned, for that matter) I'd like to take this time to remind you that I own none of this shit, save for the original situations and such. So, without further formalities and page wasting space, I give you this next chapter of Contemplating Stuff! (yay!!!)

Chapter Two

"I suppose well have to just wait and see…" Squee said wearily. He followed his dark friend as he got up from the stairs, yawned, and plopped down on the couch with a heavy thunk.

"Come on, how bad could watching one little girl be?" Mr. Satan inquired, sweeping across the room to put the finishing touches on the living room coffee table; a bottle of warm sake, sushi, and what looked suspiciously like human eyeballs soaked in blood. "At the very least, try to make them feel at home here like I have, after all it's a long way from home for these people, and it's important that they feel welcome."

And so, Diablo went over the proper etiquette for what seemed like hours, pausing every few minutes to straighten something in the room, when young Squee happened upon as thought more terrifying than the crazy neighbor mans mood swings: Señor Diablo actually seemed nervous.

"What could Satan himself possibly be frightened of ?"Squee silently mused, his gut twisting as his warped little mind invisioned the possibilties. He wouldn't have to think long, as just as the last terrible thought crossed his mind (vampire moose), the doorbell rang and Squee let out an very audible "Squee!".

"Oh dear, that would be them. I need to get something out of the other room, Todd, be a dear and get the door, would you please?"

Squee gripped his hands tightly, to prevent them from shaking and slowly walked to the door. Heart pounding, he slowly made his way to the the knob, he slowly opened the door.

Standing, drenched in rain, was a young girl in white , with most of her hair covering her face. Squee jumped back, and yelped loudly, causing Pepito to jump up in alarm.

"What, what is compadre?" Pepito said, concerned.

Squee stopped, and looking back at the girl, attempted to regain his composure. "Its nothing, not really. Say, Pepy, have you ever seen the movie The Ring?"

"Actually, no, personally I prefer American Horror Flicks."

"ARE EITHER OF YOU GOING TO LET US IN?" a very deep, very menacing voice sounded from the door.

"Who said that?"Squee said, doing his best to hide his terror. A crack of lightning arced across the sky, illuminating the previously unseen stranger.

"Well, I did of course. Now, are you quite certain we got the correct house this time Rei-chan?"

"I sure hope so daddy, I'm starting to get full from all the rude people we ran into."

"I-I-I…I'm sorry you must be Diablos guests, p-please come in."Squee said, attempting to hold back the stuttering.

"Well, Todd, is it them, or isn't it?" Satan yelled from the kitchen.

"Ye..yes, it's them."

"Well, don't be daft boy, offer them a seat,"Daiblo said, sweeping into the living room once again. "Don't just stand their old friend, come in, come in."

The young girl walked in, shaking her hair and looking up, giving Todd a much better look at her. One of the girls most prominent features was her sharp looking, pointed ears. Beneath the bangs Squee swore he saw horns. Another unusual thing about her were the very long arms, which reached the floor from were she stood. But as scary as the girl looked, the thing that truly frightened Squee was her father.

Being a very large man, he had to bend down while entering the room. Standing up straight, he was at least a full head and a half taller than Pepitos father, who was still very tall. He wore a dark green, red pinstriped suit, wrapped in a floor sweeping trench coat, and upon his head sat a fedora, modified to accommodate his very long ears and sharp horns. He removed the coat, revealing two very impressive looking samurai swords. Looking down, he offered his hand to the frightened looking little boy who took it, gazing up into his blazing red eyes, noticing how soft the hand was.

"You must be Diablio' son. My name is Mitsuga Mouryou."

"Oh n-n-no sir, my name is Todd, I'm just a friend of Pepito's."

"I'm Pepito sir!" Pepy exclaimed, jumping up and grasping Mr. Mouryou's left hand eagerly, and pulling back just as quickly, for two of the his fingers, the pinky and the ring, were missing up to the second knuckle. "Oh my god, what happened to your hand," he said, looking horrified.

"Pepito S. Diablo, you apologize this instant. It very rude and disrespectful, to ask about something so personal; I hope you don't hold it against him Mr. Mouryou." said Diablo, glaring at his son.

"Ha, not at all, old friend, and please, it's Mitsuga to you. These are story for another time," he said, indicating to the missing digits. "Allow me to introduce my youngest daughter, Reiko."

Diablo bent down for a better look at the girl. "Hello young one. You will be playing with my son tonight, unless you would like to rest somewhere, I'm sure we have a spare bed for you to use"

"No thank you sir," she blushed, looking away to hide the red on her tiny demonic cheaks. "I-I named my crocodile after you, sir."

"Well, is that so young one? You speak English quite well for someone so young, Reiko."

"We have lived in the United States for 3 years now, and she has a very good grasp on the language" Mitsuga explained, taking a seat on the couch.

"Hi Reiko, my name is Pepito, but all my friends call me Pepy!" Pepito extended his grasp to the young girls eagerly.

"Hi" she replied simply, looking disinterestedly out the window.

Well look, Mitsuga and I must talk business, Pepito, my son; please make refreshments for the three of you to enjoy upstairs; Todd, please show Reiko to Pepy's room." Squee, gulped, and started to walk up the stairs, with Reiko in tow behind him.

"So, what was your name again", Reiko asked, her diabolically red eyes searing into Squee's deep brown.

Holding back a yelp at the deep red eyes of the young demoness, he let out another 'squee', prompting Reiko into a fit of laughter

"Your name is 'Squee' huh? Well, 'Squee', I have a question for you." They had just reached Pepito's door. "Would you like to play house with me?" she asked, an innocent looking smile spreading across her face.

A/n Sorry that took so long, dudes, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate, and it's not like anyone is reading this anyway… Well, passing over that, I hope you enjoyed or hated this chapter enough to drop me a simple review with advice or constructive criticism. Or to tell me to keep up the hopefully good work.


	3. Introductions

Still no reviews, huh? Some readers you are. How am I supposed to tell I'm getting better if no one who reads this can tell me its good or bad? Oh well. I don't own Contemplating Reiko or any of Jhonen Vasquez' characters. That would be cool, though, right? Im thinking of switching the fiction rating to teen, that way I can get more readers. Once I get to the real fun stuff, ill switch back. Kay?

Pepito was stood in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on the beloved standard for children's refreshments ( Pbj's!), pausing for a moment to clean the work area, he reflected upon the overall strangeness of the characters he had just witnessed. '_Mr. Mouryou had seemed like such a nice man, why would dad fret over someone like him? And that Reiko girl, she blew me off for Todd. What was her deal, she could have at least introduced herself to me. I'm afraid I will never understand girls…' _He concluded, placing his hand on the doorknob.

Hearing a sudden torrent of noise, he quickly jerked his hand back. A strange flood of demonic laughter, muffled screams, and metal hitting wood filled his ears. Quickly grabbing the knob, he flung the door open, reveiling the source of the camotion.

Standing before Pepito was Reiko, clad in a full pirate costume, wildly swinging an oversized ax at Squee, who was currently and distressfully bound to the ceiling fan, by a bedsheet , spinning out of control.

" What the hell do you think your doing, girl!!! What are you,crazy?

Pepito strode over quickly, snatching the ax from Reiko. "Who gave you permission to use my ax, huh"

"It was just lying there," She shrugged "I thought it would be fun for my game."

"What game are you playing that involves tying my friend to a cealing fan and swinging an a 5th century battle ax!!!"

"House," said Reiko innocently

"House?"

"Lizzie Bordens House" she elaborated

"Oh, well, that just make sense doesn't it," Pepito said sarcastically.

A noise from above interrupted the demon to demoness banter, as Squee treid to draw attention to himself by yelling into the sheet/gag around his mouth.

"Oh, right, almost forgot about you up there, chum." He said embarresed, reaching up to the ceiling fan and dropping Todd hard on the floor.

"Ow, watch how you drop you jerk, I'm uncomfortable enough as it is, with miss crazy demon chick playing pinata with me and an ax.." Todd said irritated.

"Yeah well, you know what," said Pepito sounding hurt, "maybe if you hadn't let an 8 year old girl tie you up in the first place, we wouldn't havwe been I this situation."

"Well, what kind of kid just leaves their ax collection out for…" Todd paused, "Actually, what kind of kid has an ax collection anyway.

Reiko was looking on, her sharp features curled into a malicious grin of amusment.

"And what are you smiling about," Pepy started, noticing her wide grin. "That wasn't funny, he could have really gotten hurt!"

"_I_ laughed," she said,nonchalontly."And besides, I thought I was here to meet new people, not get blamed for every little thing that _could_ have happened."

Squee slapped his head in exasperation. "You know what, lets just forget about it. We got the terrifying part of this visit out of the way early, okay? Lets just sit down, relax, and start over."

Pepito looked irate for a moment, and then sat down on an oversized plush steak cushion with heavy thud. Reiko followed his example, and plopped down next to the trey of peanut butter sandwiches, pausing to shove one into her mouth. "mmm…" she sighed in content.

"Well, in the interest of keeping things here calm and interesting, let's go around and introduce ourselves for real this time." Squee said, with an air of authority. "We'll start with you Reiko. Tell us something about yourself."

Well, for starters, my name is Reiko, Reiko Mouryou. I enjoy playing pirates," she continued, indicating to her pirate costume, "Donuts, cooking, and spiders .I live with my three sisters, all of them older than me. I was nervous about coming to this part of the country, but I think I'm going to like it here as much as I did at my old home."

"So you live _here_ now?" Todd said, suppressing the urge to shudder violently.

"That's right. My father has expressed an interest in a local band in this area. He says they have a lot of great potential, and wants to be their promoter."

"What are they called," Pepito interjected

"They are an alternative rock band, called Just The Happy Madness, or JTHM for short."

Oh, I've heard them before. I saw them live at Café le Prick last week! Pepy said enthusiastically. "They rocked!"

"Yes, well, apparently father agrees. Enough that he took me and my sisters away from our home for 2 years tom move us out here, to nowhere land." she said, sounding bitter.

"That's a little sad," Squee said sympathetically." Alright, time for me to introduce myself. My name is Todd Casil; my hobbies are English, creative writing, and talking with my pet bear schmee. "This is schmee," he said, holding up the delapidated teddy bear,"For a long time, he was my only friend in the whole world. He helps me not to be scared when the world seems like a terrefying place to be. I live with my parents, although im beginning to think parent isn't a very good word to discribe them. Parents are kind , caring, protective people who support you and show you unconditional love. I don't think I have any of those."Squee said depressingly.

That's kinda sad too, Reiko said, more to herself than to Squee. "I like the name Squee, better, can I just keep calling you that?"

" Sure, why not, everyone else does."

Reiko grinned widely, and tilting her head back to insert another peanut butter sandwich.

"Guess its my turn now," Pepito said nervously. "Well my name is Pepito San Diablo. My interest include torturing the souls of the damned, using my share of demonic influence for personal gain, and collecting vintage weapons from various eras. I also love playing video the Last Legacy series of fantasy RPG's.

"Well, see, now aren't we happier that we got to stop and meet each other like this," said todd, wiping his brow of sweat_. 'Man, that was close. If we kept fighting like that, who knows how much damage would have been done. Thank you, advanced guide to therapy.'_

**Meanwhile**

"Well, it has been a pleasure catching up with you, Mitsuga. I appreciate you asking me for permission to work in my territory, but it really wasn't have history, you and I, and it would be a shame if the only thing that brought us together was simple business."

"I agree with you Diablo. What is territory between friends, eh? And I really appreciate you setting us up with such great real estate. My daughters are thrilled, for the most part. And such a powerful location. It's thrumming with supernatural influence. I can't thank you enough. "Well," the very tall demon drew himself to his full height, "I really must be going. Thank you for your hospitality."

He trekked up the stairs, pausing once to take a drag on his cigarette. Crossing the hallway, he reached out and opened the door to Pepito's room. Poking his head inside, he said, "Reiko, dear, we are going now. Get your things together, don't forget your little costume."

" 'Kay daddy," she said enthusiastically.

"I should probably be going too" Squee said sullenly. "If I sneek in, maybe they won't notice I'm home."

"Do you need a ride young man?"Mitsuga asked suddenly, extending his hand out to the boy.

"Actually, that would be kind of welcome, as long as it isn't to far out of your way."Squee said surprised

"Nonsense boy, its freezing rain out there."Mitsuga said kindly.

"Well, alright."Squee said tentativly. "I live at 776 Helstrom avenue."

"Did you say Helstrom avenue? Well, this works out perfectly!"Reiko said excitedly.

"What does?" Pepito asked confused at her enthusiasm

"Well, this is convieniant" Mitsuga mused. "We're going to be seeing a lot more of each other, young man, after all…

We're neighbors!!!" Reiko finshed, flashing her wide grin.

A/N Well, another chapter up for you. Sorry it took so bleeding long, but life sort of got in the way, stabbed me in the chest with a knife, and left me in a rainy gutter to die. I'm back though, so hopefully you haven't abandoned me. Updates, will become more frequent upon receiving more reviews. Those of you interested in submitting ideas through your reveiws should feel free. The next chapter will be a little shorter, I think, and will be told form Johnny's point of view. Cheers!


	4. IT'S NNY!

Sup dudes. Rhonen here, serving up another piece of Jhonen/Vincent hodgepodge pie. First, I would like to apologize for the change of young Reiko's character. It just made her easier to write against pepito and Squee . Id chock up the personality change to being a combination of her older sisters influence, and the fact she was should be a little more normal in the next ones. Alas, I don't own any characters thus far. This short chapter is in Ultra Glorious Nny vision!!!(Yay!!!)

A dark figure swept across the dirt covered lawn of the all too familiar house number figure reached for the dust covered doorknob, and the door to the dilapidated shack swung upon with a low creak. Pausing only to kick his boots off at the front door, Johnny C inhaled the air of a house that virtually no living thing had breathed in 6 months.

"I'm Home!"

Stepping into the living room, he deftly removed his jacket and placed it on the coach with one swift motion.

Noticing a familiar black figure scurrying up the wall, he smiled to himself

"Hello again Mister Samsa, my immortal friend. I've been gone for sometime as you've no doubt noticed by now. It is good to see you again." He raised his hand up and ran it through his newly grown hair.

"I suppose I should have expected you to be here. You always manage to come back. I wonder if dying for you is the same as it was for me. Did you go to heaven? he paused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I have to say it is interesting, to say the least, the place been for the past six months. I've met people with issues you probably can't imagine. It was all very interesting. One person actually tried to kill me. Me!!! But it wasn't all bad. I made money from the sleep studies they put me in, and a made a friend!A very intelligent young man. He was convinced the world was coming to an end! What was his name again…? Darmo… Dalko…was it? …Darko! That's the one. It was nice to know I'm not the only one who talks to dead bunnies." He scrutinized the large bug, which was inspecting a piece of what appeared to be dried brain matter skewed across the wall. Johnny released a very deep sigh of lament.

"You have no idea how much I envy you, do you Mr. Samsa? Living your life completely devoid of emotion, physical impetus. You are my role model, and I salute you." He brought his hand down upon the roach vehemently, pausing to wipe the remains on his jeans.

"Well, have you in it succeeded in it yet Johnny?" A voice, sounding far away…

"Who said that?" asked Johnny, habit forcing a knife into his hand seemingly from nowhere.

"Well, who else could it be," the voice said, sounding closer this time, as if recalling itself from distant memories. "I asked you a question, Nny. Did you succeed in your goal? Physical and emotional distance. Did you accomplish it?" the voice asked snidely.

Ahh, I figured I would have to deal with you again. Reverend Meat?

"The one and only." Meat exclaimed proudly, standing on the counter, aside the Happy Noodle Boy sculpture "I think by now it would be clear that I am here to stay.

Surely you didn't think a little 'Circle Time' would fix year's psychological trauma you've induced upon yourself?"

Johnny looked murderous (big change there), but kept his composure.

"For your information, I have been incredibly desensitized. I eat and sleep less than ever before." He said proudly

"Please, stop lying to yourself. What you're trying to do-it goes against mankind's very nature." Reverend Meat growled "You can't make a bat love the light, you can't force a dartboard to love darts, and you can't take humanity out of even the worst possible example of a human. And it is pointless to try." Meat finished smugly.

You know, there is one way to achieve my goals, and to prove you wrong once and for all." Nny said with that typical Johnny c. irrational gleam in his eyes.

Wait, what are you going to do?" Meat asked, sounding confused, and then a look of fearful recognition crossed his face. "Nny, don't do it! If you die, I die. I don't want to die yet. Not without finishing my mission!" Nny rushed back around the corner, clutching in his emergency suicide gun.

It seems I could make a career of not doing the things you tell me to do. I keep trying to tell you creatures, you terrifying abominations that seem to drip from my mind like snot from the nose of a sick toddler, that I don't need your advice. I…I don't need any of you.

Oh, I beg to differ Johnny. If you had no need for us, why would your warped little mind create us in the first place?"

Nny pondered this, using the barrel of the gun to scratch his head. "You know what, I really don't care. I'm going to kill myself tonight, once and for all, and I'm almost certain I wont come back this time. "Nothing will stop me this time." He put the barrel to his head. "Nothing!" he cackled madly, finger beginning to squeeze the trigger.

A/N My pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. But you already know that doesn't die. He never dies. (Duh) I tried some writing techniques from a class I'm taking, and hope my style is improving. Review, you vile tormenters. I know you're out there, wringing your hands in self satisfaction. "Lets read the story and then not review." Funny.


	5. The Remaining Sisters Mouryou

Greetings, Rhonen here again with more Contemplating Stuff. I do not own Jthm, Squee, or any other characters in affiliation with said titles. In addition, I do not own Contemplating Reiko. Just so you know, when I said Mitsuga's fedora was modified, I meant that there were slits cut into the hat.

When Shihoka first heard about her father's plans to move, it was a more than a little upsetting at first. After all, she was three years into her college education, and was naturally a little objective to the fact that she had to pick up and start over somewhere else. Of course, being 21 years of age and the eldest Mouryou girl, she wasn't truly required to follow her father wherever he went. Indeed, if she so chose, she could have stuck it out in an apartment near her campus.

Her sisters, on the other hand, would hear nothing of the sort. Their objections would ring in her ears for days to come, from pointless drabbling of her pink eyed blond sister Shirabe, the threats of physical harm from tomboyish sword wielding Shinobu, to little Reiko, who simply refused to let go of her leg.

So it was with a large amount of coercion and encouragement that she decided to stay with her family for the move. At least, that's what she told herself at this point, for at heart she knew she would never have left her siblings. '_After all, with all the work father was responsible for_, she mused,_ the girls would probably have died of starvation by now' _She chuckled lightly at the thought.

Shirabe, the second eldest sister of about 16 year, shared her older sister's sentiments about moving away. "Its not just not _fair_, daddy!" she whined, "I've worked really hard to get to were I am socially. The clothes I had to buy, the people I sucked up to. It's just not right that the people I killed will die in vain just because I go to a different school now."

Shinobu, (12) conversely, was thrilled at the idea of moving to a new exciting place. It gave her an opportunity to keep her reflexes sharp, and to strike terror into the hearts of her new competition. "The competition here sucks now. Maybe I can finally find some fucking real opponents, some real hardcore athletes." That's just the way her mind worked.

It was on this particular day that the sisters Mouryou, (with the exception of little Reiko, who was out with father) sat indoors, on a particularly dull night. Shihoku was focusing intently on her painting, sweeping her brush across the canvass feverishly, making sure to add liberal amounts of red to make the wounds and entrails look realistic. She pushed her long hair away from her sunglasses and started bending her very long neck to the side for better perspective. Shirabe peered over her shoulder.

"I love how you're able to make the blood look so real. To think that a few years ago you had trouble with canvass art!" Shirabe bent forward excitedly. "It really speaks to me. What paint do you use to get that shade of red?"

"Well, its not paint, dear sister. I ran into a fellow this morning that seemed more than eager to donate a pint or two."

"That's nice; people around here seem really friendly.

Shinobu popped in sweating from her earlier kendo practice, wiping the blood from her kitana on her black tight fit jeans.

"I can not WAIT to start school!" She yelled enthusiastically. "When did pop say we could start again, Shihoku?"

"I believe he said you were to start after the winter break was over, which is in about three days." She answered putting the finishing touches on her gory masterpiece.

"Only three more days," the demonic swords master said to herself.

"Three more days." Shirabe repeated under her breath.

"That's right," Shirabe started suddenly, "Only three more days! I have to go shopping. Whens is dad coming back, I need an advancement on my allowance!"

Shinobu seemed to be grated by that comment. "Your sixteen now Shirabe, haven't you considered getting a job yet!"

"I was thinking about it… not very hard, but you know." she trailed off. "Why are you always so mean to me" she said jokingly to her younger sister. "You're probably just jealous because the boys all come to see me while you're out just…playing in mud and… I don't know… that sword thing you do. Whatever.

"Shirabe, she's right. Why not go back to that babysitting thing you used to do?" Shihoku said reasonably, now cleaning her work area.

"I don't now, big sister. I think we left the baby cages back at the old house" Shirabe replied.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that." Shihoku said, turning around to face the window outside.

"I'm soo bored, Shinobu exclaimed, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and falling backward onto the living room couch. "What are we going to do today? Shihoku?"

Shihoku, continued to gaze out the window. "I don't know" She stared out to the houses Inspiration suddenly striking. "We could introduce ourselves to the neighbors!" She said, snapping her fingers. Come on, it'll kill some time before father comes back with rei-chan."

"Well, if we don't have anything else better to do, lets go." Shirabe said.

"Hell yeah!!!" Shinobu exclaimed, taking up her sword.

A/n All right, I tried writing a little better this time, but I'm afraid I don't have dialogue down perfectly yet. Still, I will continue to try to write better each chapter, and perhaps longer as well, when I feel more confidant. By the way, I here by command you not to review. Yeah, that's right. Do my bidding, and do not review the story so far.(God, I hope reverse psychology does it this time)


	6. Junk

Well, first I would like to thank puppyslippers for being my first reviewer, and supporting this travesty of a fanfic. It warms my heart to near volcanic levels. Sorry this took so long to get up. I was having computer troubles (I don't own one) Warning: There is **Language **in this chapter.

* * *

Junk

"Alright Christy, that ones the last house on the route" Said a bespectacled young man indicating to the veryshabby house number pair pulled up slowly in their black, unassuming van, stocked to the hood with various religious paraphernalia including, but not exclusive to crucifixes, t shirts, Bibles and bedazzled bible covers. The pair of them, both Christy and her partner in crime, Ted, had happened upon an interesting revelation after over a year of selling crappy merchandise; if what you happen to be selling is stuffed with religious overtones, people feel a lot more obligated to buy it.

So they set to work, using seedy mediums of acquiring the merchandise, from the task in of using inferior inks (Washes of in the rain, ink) to stealing a shipment of irregular bibles(full of missing pages and mistranslated text). Hey, anything to make money, right?

So Christy jumped out the back of the van and she and Ted grabbed several boxes of the bootlegged merch, and set off down the path to the boarded up dwelling.

"Hey, Ted, you sure somebody lives here?" Christy asked glasses wearing friend. "I don't think this house is even on the Mapquest" she said kicking up some dirt.

"Nah, come on, its may be a crap shack, but I see a light on. What are you afraid? What's the worst that could happen?"

**Meanwhile…**

"Nothing will stop me this time." He put the barrel to his head. "Nothing!" he cackled madly, finger beginning to squeeze the trigger.

**Dingdong!!!**

A gunshot sounded out in the very silent room. "Ahhhh fuck, oh god dammit!" said Nny, obviously frustrated by the failed attempt to at suicide. "For the love for god, who comes to call at this hour? He gave a quick glance to the happy noodle clock above The Reverend Meat burger doll, the time shown to be 6:36 in the afternoon.

"Oh, well, so long as you have failed at your pathetic attempt to disprove determinism, I would suggest you see whom is at your door, young Johnny." Reverend Meat smugly suggested, but if Nny didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard a hint of relief in the plastic tormentor's voice. Grudgingly, he got to his feet slowly, and walked to the front door.

He pushed the door opened, and there was a familiar loud creak as the form of a young man in glasses and young blond girl were revealed. Both were wearing white buttoned down shirts and pressed pants.

Nny stared at them in silence for a length of time that must have seemed to just a little awkward.

"….Hello?"

"Um, yes, hello sir." The Man in glasses began tentatively. "We're here on behalf of the Christians counsel for the Betterment of Mankind. We are here to present you with a fabulous offer for the next half hour. If you buy from our wide selection of products, not only will you receive a twenty percent discount on all items, but the revenue produced will go to help children in impoverished parts of the world."

Ted stood their, looking a little nervous. Understandable being that, as he was speaking, Nny had taken out his suicide pistol was gently scratching the side of his head with the barrel of the gun.

"You see, Nny began slowly, "I have a very small problem with your logic. If collectively, you combined your efforts from door to door sales, and consolidated the monies from the man power, gas, and personal transport, wouldn't that money in its rawest form be able to help the impoverished parts of the world?"

"Um, well, you see the thing about that is-"

"See, that's the sort of thing that pisses me off," Johnny continued in a polite conversational voice, trying to keep sounding pleasant. "You pigs of human waste hide behind your invisible sky man, turning to the faith and good will of the few actually good people out their, and you attempt to turn a profit off of it. And for what? " Nny swooped forward quickly, snatching one of the glimmering bibles out of a pissed off looking Christy's hand. "This crap!" He opened it up, giving the first page a cursory glance. "Did you actually read this? 'God said let there be Blight?' (Actually, that one's pretty funny)"He flipped the back "And your missing half of the good parts in Revelations. 6 pages fell out just now, are you seeing this? If the lord were awake, or cared right now, he would slap you!"

"Hey, look, you skinny assed fuck, if you didn't want to buy anything, you could have just said so." Ted said angrily

"Yeah," the blonde said mirroring him "And the pages that you _ripped_ out means you just bought that book. That'll be 30 bucks, please."

"Or do we have to call the cops" Ted added in for effect.

"Ah, the police." Johnny mused to himself. "Suppose now would be as good a time as any to see if they can find my house yet." With one swift motion, Nny use the 'Bible' and his suicide gun, and knocked both of them out cold.

"I think the world may still be of in need of my 'services' he grinned to himself

Across the way at house 776, a trio of odd looking girls were making their way up the lawn.

* * *

A/N Man that took a terribly long time to get out, and for that, I apologize. I appreciate both puppyslippers and invader jay for giving my first reviews. Keep it up, and I will feel more inclined to update more frequently. And feel free to give me input, feed back, and even ideas for pairings and situations. Help me lift the mighty writers block. Three guaranteed pairings are Nny and Shohoku, Shinobu and Dib, and Reiko with Gaz. Sounds like a plan? Good.


	7. Chapter 7

Whazzup my faithful two readers! The update took longer than I thought it would. I have been to the hospital for concussive migraines, and for the past week or two I have been in drugged up happy land, unable to form coherent thoughts let alone write. This chapter is kind of half assed, so I apologize. I also realize that the plot is dragging along ever so slowly. This is one of my first stories, so if you have any advice on how to move the plot along faster, please let me know.

The Sisters Mouryou (with the exclusion of Reiko.) were making their way back from house number 776, all just a little disappointed in their first set of neighbors. When they had knocked, a frankly rude and lethargic man appeared to answer the call. In the back round, they could clearly see a woman staggering around aimlessly. The man –Mr Casil as he had at least had decency to identify himself- had smelled very plainly of various strong liquors, and kept speaking about how horrible his life was and how good it could have been if only he hadn't let his wife have 'that boy'. When the woman in the back came to the door, she didn't seem to have any idea as to her location. Shihoku strongly suspected she was drugged, and quite heavily so. After about 20 minutes of forced conversation, the trio departed, eager to leave the foul 'people' to their miserable existences

"Well, we might as well move on to the next house," Shihoku said, trying to shake off the general unpleasantness of the beings they had just beheld. "God, I feel sorry for any child that has to grow up in that environment."

"Yeah, it's lucky you pulled us out of their when we did, or we would have at least one less neighbor to worry about." Shinobu said fingering the handle of the blade at her side.

"Yeah, they were, like, really freaking lame, man. Let's go home, I feel like I need to scrub myself." The faux blonde commented.

"Alright Shirabe we'll go home after one more house. Shihoku said, turning to the shack directly next to the Casil House.

**Meanwhile…**

"Well, this was a fun way to spend my first few hours after a long vacation." Nny said, wiping blood from his arm on the side of the wall next him. Briefly he was reminded of the creature behind the blood wall from his past. But that was a chapter of his life behind him now. No longer would he simply accept senselessly killing those that didn't deserve it, like an automaton.

"Nny, is that you?" A voice said through the door to the kitchen.

"Whom else would it be, my other half. I have been hoping to talk to you for a while, Nailbunny. What do you think about this situation."

Sure enough, the disembodied head drifted through the hall and up to Nny

"Oh Nny" Nailbunny began, voice dripping with a melancholy tone. "You know I never truly approved of your little mutilations. You were making so much progress too. At the asylum, you were making friends, and forming relationships. Now you're here, alone again.I understand you left to discover your purpose, but that doesn't mean you have to do everything so alone. You need companions who aren't just your inner musings and biological impetuses."

Well, whom do you propose dear Nailbunny? Devi was one of the only people whose presence I could stand, and I wouldn't try to contact her again. It might a little… awkward. Squee is an option, but he's far too young for us to hang out with like buddies, and he probably has friends of his own. Edgar Vargas is dead," Johnny started ticking the names off on his hand "I really don't know anyone I could bond with on an intellectual level." Nny concluded, sitting back into his armchair." What I need is someone who likes me for me, despite my various…" He glanced down towered the barely living Christy. "Quirks."

"Well, Johnny, it's pretty unrealistic to think that a vast majority of people would want to let a homicidal sociopath who talks to inanimate objects into their lives, let alone date them (A/N Tell THAT to the fangirls and fanboys) If you really want to meet new people, you should start by broadening your search. You can't expect to find new people by staying at home all day, and I don't mean hunting!"

"Ahh man, I wanted to hunt." Nny said, kicking the chair next to him like a child. "You know I cant go to far from this place for to long, nailbunny. Theirs something about this house, this neighborhood, that keeps drawing me back. Even death hasn't kept me away for too long."

Go out Johnny. Happiness is not going to find you at home Nny.

**Ding Dong**

Johnny looked relieved at the respite from Nailbunny's lecture. "I better go get that"Nny walked quicky to his front door, hoping perhaps to this time get a Mormon or perhaps a vacuum salesman to add to his now practically silent home. When he opened the door, however what he received was somewhat more surprising.

Standing before him were three very odd looking girls, with sharp features and pointed horns.

"Hello, we are the Mouryous," a the tallest and most elegantly mysterious of the group said. "We're new in to the neighborhood, and thought we would come over and introduce ourselves to the locals."

"Well, that was predictable" Johnny said aloud.

**To be continued.**


	8. The relatively long chapter of DOOM!

I do not own Contemplating Reiko. I get it. Life sucks. This chapter has some pretty graphic violence right at the end. I hope you enjoy every second of it.

"_Hello," the tallest and most elegantly mysterious of the group said "We are the Mouryous, we're new in to the neighborhood, and thought we would come over and introduce ourselves to the locals."_

"_Well, that was predictable" Johnny said aloud._

"I'm Sorry?" the tall one said, looking naturally a little confused at the thin, dark looking strangers reaction.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Nny said, recognizing the folly in his statement. "See I was just having a conversation, and... well that doesn't really matter." A hint of embarrassment danced across his face for less than a second. "New neighbors, huh?" Nny mulled the situation over in his mind, beginning to take in the three girls' eccentric appearances. He flashed a bright smile, scratching little stubble under his chin, trying to determine how to deal with the situation. _An introduction is always _nice An echo of Meat whispered subtly into Johnny's ear.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners." Johnny extended his hand in greeting to any one of the girls. "My name is Johnny C., but my friends call me Nny.

"Nny, huh," a tallish, lanky looking girl in black leather stepped forward and grasped Johnny's hand with a tightness that didn't seem quite possible for such a thin frame, her various spiked and silver skull jewelry jingling heavily against the sword at her side. Nny didn't miss a step, however, and gripped back with just as much ferocity. The girl released Johnny's hand, apparently satisfied.

"The names Shinobu." She spit on the dirt next to the walk way and looked Nny up and down quickly. "I like your boots."

"Thank you very much. I like your sword. May I see it?"

"Sure go ahead, man." She flipped the kitana out of it sheath and hurled the blade at Johnny in 2 swift, violent motions.

"Whoa," Nny said calmly, side stepping out of the way, swishing his coat, and plucking the blade by its handle out of its mid arc, and brandishing it with a flourish.

"Very nice indeed" he said casually "Well weighted, lethal edge, excellent craftsmanship. Real Japanese steel. Not a bad throw, either." He handed the sword back to her "Next time, try to flick your wrist a bit more."

"I'll bear that in mind" said the stunned demoness.

"Shinobu, you ought to know better then to throw your sword at strangers!" the eldest Mouryou said.

"You just whip that thing out every chance you get, don't you? You really are like a boy." The 'blonde' haired one said.

"I must apologize for my sister Mr.C. She is not particularly well versed in proper etiquette. My name is Shihoka, and this here" she indicated towered the preppy looking blonde, "is Shirabe."

"A pleasure to meet you miss. And please, call me Nny."

'_Whoa, Nny, when did you get so smooth, huh Johnny boy?' _Meat said a little less subtly now.

'_I'm just being polite, Meat.'_

'_If you really want to be polite, you should probably invite the inside invite them inside.'_

_I'm not going to do that!_

'_Why not? It's a bit chilly, after all. Don't want to them freeze, do you?'_

'_I suppose not. Nailbunny?'_

'_Well Nny, I told you that you do need to get more friends, maybe this could be healthy first step toward your normalcy.'_

'_I can't believe you're actually on _his_ side' _snapped Nny angrily

'_I'm not sure if I could care for your happiness, but your mental health is certainly important to me. Just invite them in for a few minutes. Talk to them, that's all.'_

"Hey, are you okay, mister?" The one designated Shirabe asked.

"Huh, wait. What the fucks happening?" a very puzzled Johnny asked

"Well, you sort of blanked out on us for a sec. You feeling all right bud? Shinobu asked kindly.

"I'm fine, alright? I just need to go inside for a sec." Nny paused for a moment. _You win this time I suppose_. "I don't mind talking to you though. If you want to talk some more, come on inside. I really don't get much pleasant company around here…"

"I suppose we could afford to sit down for a few moments." Shihoka said pleasantly.

Well, come in. You're all welcome here. Nny beckoned into the doorway. _If worse comes to worse, he mused, I suppose I could just kill them._

**Meanwhile…**

Christy was working furiously against her restraints, working the rope as fast as she possibly could. Up and down, up and down. The rope wasn't even beginning to give.

**Meanwhile…**

Squee was fastened tightly into the back seat of Mr. Mouryous expensive looking car (A beautifully decorated Hearse) looking no worse for the wear, and actually beginning to calm down from the awful fright he had received earlier that night. Really, young Todd was beginning to come to terms with the horrors of the world, the terrible thing that could devour him in the night and kill him were all reveling themselves to him, and seemingly all at once too. He could remember a year ago, when he had managed to convince himself, (for about an hour, mind) that most of the said unspeakable horrors were all in his head. And then, he met Johnny. Johnny had frightened him terribly at first…really, still frightened him. But now he was convinced that Nny was something of a protector to him, (albeit a very sick-minded protector.) after he helped him escape from the mental institution. After Nny, he had managed to avoid an alien abduction, survived a giant dust mite , befriended the antichrist and his father, and learned things from whatever the heck Ms. Bitters was. All and all, he was starting to become somewhat used to all the unusual things that happened to him.

'_Well, Shmee, I suppose today was eventful enough for the both of us. I just want to get some sleep and forget this whole ordeal ever happened._' Squee communicated to his stuffed bear while the car swerved around a sharp corner.

'_Are you ridiculous, Todd? What is your problem? Your parents just tried to commit you to a mental institution. They were going to cut out your brain! I guess as usual you don't want to get revenge. Retribution of any sort?'_

'_Not really. After all, what is revenge going to get me? You're the one that said you didn't want me to become like Johnny._

'_Correction. I said I was the only thing that prevented you from becoming like Johnny. Now I understand the concept of passivism, but if nothing is done on your part to change a problem, things like your little hospital run in will continue to happen…'_

Squee and Shmee quibbled over his passiveness for most of the ride, with several excellent suggestions for revenge delivered by Shmee, most of them involving burning or dismemberment, with varying levels of complexity.

Mitsuga looked over at the boy, intrigued by how intently he was staring at his stuffed toy.

"**We have arrived, Todd Casil**." Squee jumped slightly

'_Awfully twitchy boy' Mitsuga smiled._

"Thank you Mr. Mouryou I really appreciate the ride". Squee said earnestly to the frightening demon man.

"**It is no problem, I assure you. If you ever need anything in the future, please, do not hesitate to ask." **Mitsuga said kindly.

"Thank you sir, I will." Squee said genuinely, looking back at the demon man from the doorway.

"Honey, there's a boy at the door." An unseen female voice from the doorway said as Todd quickly closed the door to the outside world. '_God, I can't wait till school starts again_' He thought bitterly

**Meanwhile again…**

"Well, it not much," Said Nny, squishing a bug (samsa) on his way into the dirt living room, "But its home. Please don't touch anything that looks vaguely like a human body, I don't know how many survivors there were from last time."

Rather than look surprised at this statement, the demoness trio stood in the living room.

"Have a seat. I can't offer you many refreshments, (I don't know how fresh the food is now) but I have water and Skettios if you want.

"No thank you" Shihoku replied amicably. "We ate before we arrived."

"I'm a little hungry" Shinobu said contradictorily.

It's a, er," Shirabe was trying to think "It's a place you have here." She finished lamely, her innate miss popular personality refusing to allow her to lie about the horrible trashiness of Johnny's house

Johnny didn't seem to notice and just said. "Yes." he said thoughtfully "Yes it is!" He sat down in the thick brown armchair across from the couch. "So," he began, fists clenched under his chin "New neighbors, huh. Wherever did you come from?"

"We came originally from small town in Japan. Then we moved to America and stayed in the Midwest for a few years. We moved because our father has business. Really, the only reason I'm here is because of my sisters, and-

"Fascinating" Nny said under his breath. He was intrigued by the mysterious Shihoku. The way she carried herself in that conversation, entranced by the motions of her hands. Her simple eloquence and noticeable, but light Japanese accent. For about 2 hours Nny and the Mouryou sisters sat and talked. Apparently, Miss Shihoku was an experienced artist, as Nny himself was (at one point.) He rushed away at one point to bring up several of his forgotten masterpieces. All three girls were visually impressed, Shihoku at one point gasping at the sheer beauty of Nny's forgotten work.

Johnny cringed, but was able to contain himself all the times Shirabe acted 'cheerleader like' and even approved of her plans to become captain of the squad.( Any plan to murder large numbers of cheerleaders was a good in Nny's book.)

It was all going quit well. Really. Until a noise in the kitchen drew Johnny's attention.

**Meanwhile Yet again…**

She had grown tired of sawing the rope back and forth, her wrists and ankles bleeding profusely, changing the color of the rope from tan to deep crimson. After a while, she just gave up to stem the loss of blood. It goes without saying she was now sobbing deeply. After a few hours of doing this on and off, she finally, in one last ditch effort to throw the ropes, lurched with all her remaining strength!... And rolled over on her side. She was furious with herself now. _If I ever get out of this, I swear… I'll find that skinny fag, and make him pay… I swear I- OW. Fuck. What was that!_ She had felt a sharp pain against the back of her bound hands. Her eyes adjusted after the tears subsided. She saw something silver against the back of her hands. The knife! That idiot left the knife. Oh , I'm gonna get you now, freak boy.

**Back to the living room…and also 5 minutes later…**

'_It's the girl! What do I do?' Nny said panicking slightly. 'I don't want this night ruined. We were all having such a good time!' _

_Calm yourself Nny. Just excuse yourself to the kitchen, and finish her quickly' Meat said._

'_But how did she escape?' _

'_Where is your knife, Nny?' Meat said in his ear gently._

'_Fuck! I left it in the room with her. I can't believe I did that! I really am slipping, aren't I?' _

"Eeaaaaghhhh!!!"

Christy, in all her convenience, decided now would be a good time to reveal herself. She jumped out from behind the door, screaming with pure bloodlust in her eyes. She lunged straight for Nny, knife in her left hand.

Unfortunatly for her, there were three demons on the couch behind her. And it didn't take them long to get their bearings and come to Nny's aid. Shinobu had taken out the sword and started cutting her leg into quarters. Shihoku removed her scalp and started eating the brain.("Brain food" she explained cheerfully.) Shirabe had plunging her fist through Christy's chest, pulled out the heart- and ate it while it was still beating. Nny recoiled in a mixture of amusement and partial disgust. (Mostly amusement.) and just stood back and enjoyed the sight. After only a few blood slurping minutes, the trio withdrew from Christy, who was reduced to a stack bloodstained bones and intestines, and breast implants.

Shihoku and the others drew themselves up to their full height and looked at Nny

"Well, I have to say, I'm conflicted." he said at last.

A/n Well, its been a long time since I last updated, so I thought a nice big chapter would make up for it. Or maybe not. Hopefully you guys haven't abandoned me. Please review the chapter. Give me tips. Give me ideas. I might try to incorporate them into the story. Tell me if this length works for you. Or should I go shorter chapters? Or maybe longer?

Either way, thanks for your support so far. I should probably look for a beta. By the way, If i dont get a review, you don't get a new chapter. It not like i get paid for this or anything. Reviews are my lifeblood.


End file.
